115 Themes Challenge
by A Lurking Demon of the Night
Summary: A collection of One-shots corresponding to the 100 Themes Challenge. Pokemon based. I added a few more themes on, just because I'm crazy. Rated T for some language and blood.
1. Introduction

**I'm taking the 100 Themes Challenge! Woot! Anyway, here is the first one.**

_Introduction._

The forest was alive with sounds of bird Pokémon. The sunlight was pouring down on the clearing, filling it with a pale golden glow.

Caterpie crawled on branches, chirping and squeaking to each other as they foraged for food. Wurmple looked around warily for their mortal nemesis, Swellow and Tailow.

A Rattata peered around, his head sticking out of a hollow in the ground. Spotting a nut, he scurried over to it and began munching on it.

Several Pidgey began flying around the clearing, adding the fierce wing beats to the morning din. A Farfetch'd waved it's stick around, as if conducting the morning goers.

A Swellow called out to her chicks, who were perched on one of the branches of a nearby oak tree. She flew over to them, wrapping her wing around them protectively.

Butterfree flapped around the clearing, looking for flowers. They touched antenna and brushed wings as a form of greeting.

A Spearow fluttered over to a female Pidgeoto, smiling.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" He asked, surveying the clearing. "It's quite something to wake up to, I can tell you."

"Must be." She fluttered her enormous wings. "I'm not from around here."

"Oh! Where are you from, if not this lovely little forest?" The Spearow asked.

"A little further north. Not too far. I rather like it here. It's so beautiful." She smiled at the Spearow.

"Tell me, are all the Pokémon where you come from as beautiful as you?" The Spearow asked, smiling as she blushed.

"We haven't even been introduced."

"Well then. I am Jake."

"Sally."

"Now we are."

"Indeed." 


	2. Love

**Here's number two!**

_Love_

Perhaps love was a myth. Perhaps love was only in little children's stories.

He had never experienced enough of it to get a good idea of it.

What is love?

It was apparently the bond between two souls, one that took but an instant to break, yet could hold against a thousand years of darkness.

But what was it? Really?

Could he ever hope to feel it in this black heart of his?

Could he possibly ever know what it was to be loved? To love?

What could it do to him?

How would it come?

All these questions flew through the Umbreon's mind as he sat in the entrance to a cave, looking out over the valley where he once had lived. Now, it meant no more to him than a speck of dust, one more blot on his existence.

He watched it burn.

Love.

Love couldn't save those dying right now.

Love couldn't help the young ones trapped in the burning houses.

Love couldn't silence the screams.

He watched the flames lick the trees and as they were consumed, he couldn't understand it.

Why was it like this?

Why did people love?

It couldn't save them from the living hell that they were in.

It couldn't stop them from having their hearts broken.

Why then?!

What was the point?

He couldn't understand it, much less find a reason for it.

Love… That force that bound mates. That bound a mother and her kits. That linked all who embraced it, but he could never experience it.

Why?!

How did it come about!?

How did this force bind Pokémon and Humans alike?

How?!

Why?!

This force. This feeling.

Love.


	3. Light

**I'm on a roll here! **

_Light_

_Please! I have to get out! Please, let me find the exit!_

Such were the thoughts of Fern, the distressed Leafeon, who was lost in the tunnels of Mount Coronet. She ran frantically through tunnel after tunnel, hoping with every turn that there was an exit, that she would see even a faint glimmer of light.

_Please! I have a family!_ She thought desperately, dashing through another tunnel, hoping that she would see the exit.

Fern's paws were bleeding, and she hardly seemed to care, she just needed to see the exit, and the light of day.

Light. Like her hopes, it was fading fast. She kept running, crying, tears pouring down her tan fur. She kept running, the exit the only thing that kept her going. The thought of light. The feel of sunlight on her fur, warming her in it's golden rays.

But there was no light. No exit. No way out. She refused to see that, however. She needed that last hope. Light. Feeling it on her fur. Being blinded by the bright light of the exit. It gave her the strength she needed.

"Miss?"

A voice!

She whirled around to see a Graveler.

"Help me!" She whispered. Her legs gave way from beneath her. She couldn't feel her body impact the stone. She was numb to anything else.

"Miss, are you okay?" The Graveler approached her, each of his four arms limp with shock.

"Please…! The exit…?" She could feel her body closing down. It was all going black…

…

…

Sunlight.

She could feel it again.

Opening her eyes, Fern gazed around her. She was in a field of flowers, the grass tickling her nose.

Where was she?

She decided it did not matter.

Sunlight.

She could feel it again.


	4. Dark

**I don't usually beg for reviews, but I'm doing it now. Review. Please. It would make me feel better. Much better. **

_Dark_

The shadows were dancing.

I watched them, my forked tail wrapped around my lower body, safe within the bushes.

The darkness was so dense, I could not see the surrounding forest, but the shadows were of a denser darkness then the rest. They were flitting in and out of sight, their red eyes glowing.

A dance of the shadows.

Darkness.

It was beautiful, but deadly.

So enchantingly perfect, but wrong.

The shadows were dancing.

Writhing, twisting, slithering, thrashing in all their glory.

Dancing to the beat of Death's drum, and I know I will not live to speak of this.

No one has watched the Dance of the Shadows and lived.

But I do not care.

I have nothing left.

All is ashes.

The darkness is consuming all.

I am but another victim of their revelry.

The shadows were dancing.

Against my will, I wish to join them.

Those whose souls flit in and out of existence, those who never feel any pain. Never stopping their dance. Never stopping their celebration.

I am aware, but not in control of, my body moving out of the bush.

The shadows do not notice me, but seemingly beckon to me.

_Dance with us, little one._

Their voices are both deep and hissing.

_Dance with us, little one._

I am coming.

To dance with you.

The shadows were dancing.


	5. Seeking Solace

**R-E-V-I-E-W REVIEW. PLEASE. MAKE ME HAPPY.**

_Seeking Solace_

My heart was broken. My life was in shambles.

Even though my body was physically unmarked, my heart was in a very bad state.

"_What?" I asked, my eyes wide._

"_I'm sorry, Jasmine." The Jolteon's eyes showed no sorrow as the Vaporeon next to him wrapped her tail around him. "But my heart belongs to another."_

"_You told me you loved me!" I screamed, tears stinging my face._

"_It was a summer romance. I got over it. You will too." He turned to the Vaporeon and murmured something I could not hear._

"_You cheater! You lying, back-stabbing, two-faced, piece of scum!" I shrieked. _

"_You see?" He smiled slightly. "This is why I ended it. You over react. We're not right for each other." He turned and walked away. The Vaporeon gazed at me, lying sobbing and heartbroken on the ground. _

_She moved closer to me, putting her mouth by my ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he meant that much to you. I never suspected that he wouldn't tell me if there was someone else."_

_I didn't answer. I was too upset._

That was three years ago. I hadn't seen either of them in three years.

I was lying in my den, full of bitter resentment. My fire hadn't burned strongly in three years. It had been quenched by my tears.

I sighed, a few more tears leaking out of my eyes.

Suddenly, someone entered my den. A Vaporeon. She was crying too.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"You were right." She wailed, collapsing on the floor of my den.

"What?" I moved over to her.

"Nathan! He was cheating on me! With some hardly year old Umbreon!" She broke down in terrible sobs.

I tried to digest this piece of information. Nathan, the Jolteon I had loved desperately. He had struck again. This poor Vaporeon had her heart broken just as I had.

"Really?" I asked, placing my tail on her shoulder.

"I- I loved him! And he ditched me! Why?" She sobbed harder then ever.

"Because he's a cheater. One loving Pokémon is never enough for him." I stated.

She looked up at me. "How did you get over him?" She asked, tear tracts still glimmering on her face.

The question startled me, and I couldn't answer at first.

Finally, I answered. "I started by abusing his name verbally, it helped to let my feelings out…"

We talked about it for hours, the tension that I had felt earlier melting away into peace. Peace enveloped me.

After three years, I had found peace.


	6. Break Away

**I need to keep writing… But in order to do that, I need reviews. So please indulge me and review.**

_Break Away_

When all's going down in flames, what can you do? Can you do anything?

Everything was ashes.

My life was pretty much screwed. Parents dead, ostracized from the entire village due to my looks, I wasn't in any mind to do anything.

How could I go back? How can I go forward, when all is ashes?

Was there anything that could save me from this living hell?

Death was preferable. Pain was what bound me to this world.

I needed escape.

To break away.

I wanted to get away from it all.

Just to be free of this hell.

Breaking away from everything.

I stood upon the brink of a cliff.

Freedom was beneath me. Could I jump?

Should I?

Yes.

I needed to get away.

Breaking free from this hell.

Escape, that overpowering drive to escape.

Breaking away from everything.

My forked tail was still. The purple jewel in my forehead no longer glimmered.

My mind was still. I couldn't see any way out.

I needed escape. Break away.

Let me go.

Let me fall.

Breaking away. 


	7. Break Away, Light Version

**My friend said that the first was waaaay too dark, so here's the second version. XD!**

_Break Away, Light_

The worries that cloud the mind are a bother. So I wish to cleanse them.

I am a Xatu. My meditation allowed me to see the greater truths of this world. Even as I stare away into the sunset, more obnoxious little worries attacked my brain.

I pushed them away, annoyed. How incessant they were!

I wished to be rid of them.

Closing my eyes, I let myself go. Breaking away from the everyday strife, it was so lifting, so easy to do. I was flying over clouds.

Breaking away from everything. All the worries that plagued my fevered mind. Hate. Sin. Fear. Crime. I wanted to get away from it all.

Breaking away from the pains of everyday life. It was bliss. I enjoyed the feeling of breaking away. Bliss.

Light penetrated my mind, softening it and allowing me to experience more of my awareness.

Once I had had my fill of this enjoyable feeling, I returned to my physical body. My feathers. My beak. My eyes.

That was rather fun. I shall have to do it again tomorrow, defiantly.


	8. Heaven

**Number… Ah, crap. I forgot. Ah well. Here's Heaven.**

_Heaven_

Running. Running. She had to run.

The human shouted after her, his Arcanine dashing after her.

The young shiny Pikachu raced as fast as her legs could carry her. But it wasn't fast enough.

The Arcanine gripped her by the scruff, gently but firmly, much like a mother would pick up her misbehaving pups. She was carried back to the trainer.

"Gotcha." The boy smiled at her, reaching down a hand to pet her.

She growled and sparks shot from her cheeks.

"Hey, don't be like that." He pulled his hand back and groped in his backpack for a Poke'block. He offered it to the Pikachu, who turned her head away stubbornly.

"Alright then. Let's take you home." The boy wrapped his arms around the Pikachu and recalled the Arcanine to it's Poke' ball. The Pikachu gave a low growl and tried to shock him, but the boy had been prepared for that. He was wearing rubber arm covers.

Getting out his bike, the boy put the Pikachu in the front basket (Rubber covered, by the way.), and began pedaling toward his home town. The Pikachu made several attempts to escape, but was always snatched back by the young Trainer.

Finally, they reached a house on the outskirts of town. The boy picked up the Pikachu in his arms and carried her inside.

"Mom! I've got someone for you!" He called.

"Really?" A young woman came out of what appeared to be the kitchen. She saw the Pikachu in her son's arms and let out a squeal. "How beautiful! She's gorgeous!" She walked over to her son and took the shiny Pikachu from him.

"She's a shiny." Her son stated unnecessarily.

"I can tell. She's very beautiful." She stroked the young Pikachu's head.

Normally, the Pikachu would have shocked anyone who dared touch her into unconsciousness. But this woman, she was rather nice. She thought of her as a rather beautiful and intelligent creature.

She smiled up at the boy's mother. The mother laughed and took her into the kitchen. There was another Pikachu in there, a male, also shiny. He bobbed his head in greeting.

The mother set her down next to him, and left the room.

"Hey." He grinned at her.

"Hi. Who are you?" The female asked.

"David. Boring old name if you ask me." David grinned.

"How did you get here?" She asked, looking around the room. It was painted a pale yellow color, with a few pictures of flowers above the sink.

"I was caught by that boy. Jacob's his name. He wanted me as a present for his mother. She loves Shiny Pikachus, and she's really nice. It's like heaven here."

"Heaven." The female looked around again. Sure it was nice, but could this really be heaven?

"What's your name?" David's voice reached from her from a distance, as she was contemplating what she had been told.

"What? Oh. Grace." She said, still thinking.

Grace eventually decided that Heaven could be anywhere. Even in a place like this.

**Yeah, this one is kinda lame. Sorry. Couldn't think of any way to make it interesting. Sorry.**


	9. Innocence

**Hope this makes up for the last horrible chapter. Hopefully. Please review.**

_Innocence_

"Who could have done this?"

"Who would want to kill Mellissa?!"

"Poor Mellissa!"

The cries were heard all over the small town, and the Magnamite carrying the torn body of a Glaceon hidden under a yellow plastic coating could not answer.

"Who would dare to harm her?" The angry cry came from her brother, an Umbreon by the name of Night.

"We don't know, Night. No one does." His mate licked his ear, trying to sooth him.

He wasn't going to be soothed with affection. He dashed out of his den, desperate for information about his sister's killer.

In town square, the entire complex was buzzing. Everyone was stunned by the news of this brutal murder.

All except one.

Kelly, the orphaned Riolu was leaning up against a wall, her eyes downcast.

Night approached her, his eyes narrowed. "You don't seem upset." He stated.

Kelly raised her head slowly to look at Night, a faint smile on her face. "Which would mean…?"

"My sister is dead! And you are just standing here, smirking away!" Night snarled.

"You think I would touch your sister?" Kelly asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe you would!" He growled. "Why else don't you seem upset?"

"If you want to find your sister's killer, look elsewhere." Kelly started to walk away, but Night dashed in front of her, his yellow rings glowing.

"I'm staring at her killer right now!" He hissed.

"You are insane." Kelly darted out from in front of him. He tried to catch her, but she slipped away.

"Little murdering bitch!" He growled.

That night, Kelly was questioned by Kaman, the Xatu, who also was the town elder. Kelly was tied to a pole on a heap of oiled wood, her red eyes glinted in the torchlight.

"Kelly, why did you kill Mellissa?" Kaman asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I did not kill her. Why do you think I did?" She growled.

"You know the penalty for cold-blooded murder, Kelly. We cannot afford to make an exception because of your age." Kaman gestured to a Magby, who shot a jet of flame, igniting the oiled wood.

Kelly did not scream as the flames engulfed her. Her voice rang out as smoke coiled into the air.

"_You have made a grave mistake. All of you will pay."_

~~  
At midnight, Night was entering his den when he saw his mate standing there, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Tasha. What's wrong?" He asked.

The Espeon grinned, a cold bloody grin that sent chills down his spine.

"Tasha?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry about your sister, Night. Sometimes I just can't help myself." She smiled sickeningly.

"Tasha? What are you saying?" He began backing away from his mate, but she just advanced on him, still smiling.

"Bye-bye, Night." She hissed. Then she fastened her teeth in his throat.

The last thoughts that passed through Night's mind before his soul joined Kelly's were of regret.

_She was innocent._


	10. Drive

**Please review. Do you want more chapters? Yes? Then review. **

_Drive_

Keep going. Don't stop. You can do it.

Such were the messages that my father gave me.

He told me that I needed something to strive for, for something to drive me. As a Tyrogue, I had to have something to fight for.

Why? I would ask him.

He would stare at me for a minute and then tell me that I would figure it out on my own.

I wasn't the best. That seemed like a possible candidate for some goal to drive me. So, I tried to become the best in fighting.

That didn't work.

Lauran, the Machop in my grade was the best. She could knock me flat without hardly even trying. She told me, when I declared that I wanted to challenge her so that I could have something to drive me forward, that I needed something that I cared about to drive me.

I wanted to beat her, but I didn't honestly care about that.

So what did I care about?

Not fighting.

Not being strong.

What then?

And then I found it. My driving will.

Everyone needs something to strive for. Something to drive them.

Mine is the face of my father.

And to remember the lessons he taught me.

I fight for my father.

And for him, I would take on the world.


	11. Breathe Again

**You see the greenish button at the bottom of this wall of text? Yeah, the one that says 'Review this story/chapter.'. Please click. Then write. Then send. Make me happy.**

**BTW, thanks, Manaphy! Next chapter's for you! **

_Breathe Again_

It was rather difficult to wait outside an operating room. Not knowing what was going on inside. I couldn't breathe, and even my aura was messing up. No matter how hard I concentrated on summoning that power, it wouldn't come.

I couldn't breathe. It was so frustrating! So hard to live with, knowing my mate could be having her life drain out of her at this very moment.

I put my head in my paws and let out a sigh. How I could do that whilst being incapable of breathing, I had no clue.

Breathing seemed so far away, in my state of internal siege. As with my growing fear, the feeling of being about to suffocate was increasing.

Suddenly, the door opened. A Chansey stepped out, smiling.

"It's alright sir. Kyra's perfectly alright. Would you like to see your son?" She asked.

I stood up, my heart pounding and stepped into the room.

My mate was lying in bed, cradling a small bundle in her arms.

Stepping closer, I could see the young Riolu she was holding.

"He looks just like you." My mate said, smiling at me. The Gardevoir gazed down at her son with such affection, I almost didn't believe it.

He turned slightly in his blankets. Looking down at him, I felt a feeling of peace.

I breathed again.


	12. Memory

**Here's a Manaphy based one!**

_Memory_

The sea was my savior.

But it was not the same as when I had first slept upon the ocean floor.

I can still picture the memory.

So clear.

So real.

So beautiful.

_In the days before Team Aqua had come to Lilycove Bay, the waters were filled with Magikarp, Horsea, Tentacool, and several other species of water Pokémon. Seaweed grew upon the coral columns, like green tapestries. _

_I was just there._

_A young Manaphy, not known to any of the humans above the water's surface. I was glad, for they would stop at nothing to obtain me._

The memory brought tears to my eyes.

Now the coral columns are bare and white, and no fish Pokémon are seen here. Sharpedo are the only inhabitants of these dark waters.

Team Aqua likes the way the bay looks now. They say any water is better then land, even if it looks horrible.

I cringe at the sight of it.

I know what the bay should look like, because it has been imprinted in my memory.

The memory of the bay in it's prime.

A memory that was quickly fast, every time I looked at it.

The Memory. 


	13. Insanity

**I had a little problem with this one, but I hope it gives you all nightmares.**

_Insanity_

The killings started a few days ago. First a Vaporeon was brutally ripped apart. Then a Jolteon was shoved off of the nearby cliff. After that, an Umbreon was burned to death from the inside with a slow moving acid that she had been forced to drink.

The members of the village could hardly fail to notice that the victims were all of the Eevee evolution chain, and then began asking around.

The victims were clean as a whistle. No enemies, no possible motives for a would-be killer.

Why then, were they killed?

Lyka, a Flareon living in the village, was terrified that she would be next.

She was scared that her friend, Merry, the Glaceon, was going to end up in a worse state then those who were already killed.

She was scared.

"We are not gonna die." Merry growled one day, prowling down the street with Lyka. "We are gonna kill whoever did this."

"How?" Lyka asked, her green eyes wide and fearful.

"We are the only other evolutions of Eevee in this village." He stated. "We just stay together. And when the killer tries to do us in-" He made a slashing movement with his paw. "We do it first."

That night, Merry was awakened by a scream. He stood bolt upright, and in a pool of moonlight, he saw the body of a Flareon, throat cruelly torn out and left to bleed on the floor.

"Come out, you bastard!" He snarled, readying an Ice Shard.

There was a flicker of movement. He shot the Ice Shard and heard a shriek of pain. A lamp came on, revealing a bleeding Eevee. Only this Eevee was not like any Eevee he had ever seen. It's fur was black, and it's eyes were a crazed blue.

"An Eevee?" He growled in disbelief. "You killed Lyka, and all the others?"

"Yep!" The Eevee, although young, had the voice of a fully mature male.

"Why?!" He snarled, slicing open the Eevee's shoulder.

"I saved them from a lot worse." He grinned, seemingly pleased by the blood pouring out of his shoulder and chest. "And, it was really fun! Heehee! Heeheehee! Heehee!"

The child's laughter, a thousand times more sickening when coming from this cold-blooded killer, drove Merry over the edge. A flash of silver, a squeal of pain, and the black furred Eevee was dead, a smile plastered on it's face.

Feeling sickened, Merry turned away from the corpse.

"_Wow, that was fun!" _He turned around. The Eevee was standing again, it's eyes pouring blood.

"_Let me try now!" _Claws raked down his side, and he let out a howl of pain.

"_Let's play some more, friend!" _The Eevee ripped open the Glaceon's throat, greedily lapping up the blood that poured in great waves from the wound.

"_Aw, don't stop yet! C'mon, we're having fun!" _The foul creature's fur was now a bright scarlet, as it had rolled in the pools of blood. It sliced a great gash in the stomach of the dead Glaceon. Tearing it open, it slipped inside the corpse, curling up in the warm body.

"_We are best friends!"_


	14. Misfortune

**So. Anyone else want to follow Manaphy's example and review? **

_Misfortune_

I snarled in annoyance as the stone hit the stick again. The Delecatty smirked and scratched the score into a piece of bark.

I wiped some sweat off my forehead and picked up another stone. I had two last tries to win this. If I lost, I was in some really big trouble with a certain Absol…

Cocking my arm back, I flung the stone. It passed directly in between the twin stakes sticking out of the dirt. "Yes!" I hissed.

The Delecatty scratched into the bark. I sighed.

I had one more chance.

To win the money that would save my life.

The stone flew. Landing right after the line between the sticks. I let out a shriek of delight, jumping into the air.

The Delecatty rolled his eyes and tossed me a bag of gold. Catching it, I dashed out of the clearing. The Absol that I had dreaded meeting was waiting for me.

"Well?" He asked.

"I got it!" I squeaked gleefully.

He snatched the bag away from me, and examined the contents. When he had finished, he turned away, walking back into the forest.

"Hey!" I called. "Where's my share?"

He turned his head slightly. "When was that in the agreement?" He vanished into the dark trees.

I stared after him, my eyes refusing to believe. My mind screamed at me to go after that bloody thief, and kick his ass.

But I couldn't. I was a Meowth. He was a powerful leader of a huge gang of Pokémon. I was alone.

My life seemed now to be a whole trail of pain and misfourtune.


	15. Smile

**I hope I can do this one right. Okay, here goes.**

_Smile_

You don't ever smile, love.

Your face has never shown any happiness.

You may laugh, but it is a cold and meaningless laugh without a smile.

Why don't you?

Why do you refuse to let your happiness show to the world with even a small smile?

You tell me, that it is because I am not there.

That because my tan fur and leaf tail is not there beside you, you have no reason to smile, anymore?

My love, you don't need me to smile.

You may think of me as the vision of happiness, but that is not what I am.

There are others who need your smile more than I do.

So do this for me.

Forget the image of me plastered over your eyes.

Love, listen to me.

I am not long here, and I must tell you.

That even when I am gone, I want you to smile.

Grace the world with your smile.

Please, love.

Smile.


	16. Silence

**I am catching up to you, Pixii! Muahahahahahahahahah-Cough-Hack!**

_Silence_

It was quiet.

No leaves blew on the trees. Make that, no wind blew at all.

All was silent in Treeshroud forest.

Most thought that I was the culprit. That I, by stealing the Time Gears, was trying to destroy the world. But that was not the case, as I was trying to save it.

Along with my partner, whom I had been separated from, we came to save this world. But now I am alone.

With nothing but the silence.

How horrible, it was. I could not turn to my partner as I used to, laughing about some joke she had told. Now she was not there.

Just the silence.

Silence.

And me.

**Sorry, was that one too short? I'll edit it if you like.**


	17. Questioning

**I'll try and make this one longer.**

_Questioning_

A lot of my friends say that I think too much.

That I just can't leave things well enough alone.

That I am going to get myself killed if I don't stop asking questions.

But I can't help it.

I'm just like that.

I question everything.

Who?

What?

When?

Where?

How?

When I learn the answer to one of my questions, I ask another.

My friends get tired of answering.

But I never grow tired of questioning.

But the biggest question of all is the one nobody can answer.

And it's that that annoys me all the most.

Why?

Why is everything?

Why do we exist?

That's the question that no one can answer.

And it annoys me.

Oh, so very much!

I always question everything, but nobody really wants to answer me.

I don't get it.

I just don't get it.

Why is it wrong to question?

I just don't understand that.

Then I met a wise man.

He told me something that made me stop.

He told me that some things don't need to be answered.

That some things are not meant to be answered.

And that answered it for me.

**For your information, the Pokémon speaking is a Absol. …What? Absol have lots of time on their paws. Hands. Paws. Whatever.**


	18. Blood

**My friend challenged me to have a new take on Blood. So if you were expecting blood and gore, sorry.**

_Blood_

I am considered royal.

Mostly due to my bloodline, I am the one considered Alpha male in my pack.

And as Alpha, I have a duty to maintain.

To lead these Arcanine on a seemingly wild goose chase.

One of our Growlithe pups had been stolen by an Espeon that had claimed that we had killed her mother. She said that we deserved what she was going to do to the pup at midnight.

As Alpha, I could not allow that to happen.

I had to protect my pack.

Even as I raced across the burning plains, I feel a prick of unease.

Was I really supposed to be Alpha?

Despite the blood that flows through my veins?

No.

I cannot deny my own royal bloodline, even now.

What's this?

A scent!

The Espeon and the missing pup had been here. They would have had to have walked for a while after the Espeon had used Teleport. They had definitely been this way.

Signaling to my pack, we race on. Soon we come to a rocky plateau, towering high above our heads. In the base of the plateau, there are a set of worn and crumbling stairs.

I race up them, the Alpha blood pounding in my veins.

My pack follows, and soon we come to the top.

The Espeon has the pup in a Psychic lock, her mad eyes glowing frantically as she turns to the pack and myself. "You can't stop me!" She shrieks. "This pup deserves much worse! You all deserve much worse!"

"You can't prove that we killed your mother!" I growled.

"I don't need proof! I can smell a ragtag bunch of killers any day!" She screamed.

"Give us back our pup!" I snarled, flames dancing around my paws, blood pounding in my ears.

"After it pays for my mother's life!" The Espeon lifted the squealing pup with her mind and flung it across the plateau, nearly breaking it's neck.

I felt my blood boil and I leapt forward. The Espeon, her attention focused on beating the pup, did not see me until my fangs closed in her neck.

She shrieked and used her powers to fling me into a rock, slicing my shoulder.

The blood of the Alpha splattered on the rocks.

I snarled and launched a Flamethrower.

She hissed angrily and used her powers to divert it towards the whimpering pup.

My paws thundered as I gripped the Espeon's neck once more in my grip, and this time, there was no escape.

Her blood fell to the rocky ground as she fell limp in my grasp.

Blood.

It was still blood.

Whether it belonged to a mad killer like this or a innocent pup, it was still the same.

Blood.

In all.

**Bit of blood and gore. Hope you like that, peeps!**


	19. Rainbow

**Grr. I'm having a lot of trouble. Damn Writer's Block.**

_Rainbow_

It arches across the sky, a symbol of- Of something.

Ack. I can't get it.

Why is it there?

And the stupid scientists place it as my symbol!

Hah! I don't even know what it means!

How screwed up is that? I have a symbol that I don't understand!

It is really confusing.

The rainbow.

I flap my wings and a rainbow appears. Wow. I feel special. A kid could do that with a garden sprinkler. Yet somehow, the stupid Pokémon scientists think that having a rainbow as my symbol makes me special. Idiots.

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Seven colors.

And not one of them makes any connection to me.

I know every damn Pokèdex on this planet would say that my feathers will glow in the seven colors, but I don't see what makes that so special.

Stupid rainbow feathers. You made me get stuck with the title of 'Rainbow Pokémon'. Why couldn't I be the 'Phoenix Pokémon'? That would make me feel a lot better about myself.

Rainbow. The bow that happens after some rain. Damn. I need to do something to get my classification changed.

Maybe I could start crazy fires in forests. Then I could be known as the 'Wildfire Pokémon'! Excellent…

**This took me a while. Be happy. Or die.**


	20. Grey

**Winterkitten, I have no clue why there's 107, but when I figure it out, you shall be the first to know.**

_Grey_

Of all the colors, it is my least favorite.

It's so dull.

And, unfortunately, I'm stuck with it as my home.

Yes, I live on a mountain.

Here, there is nothing _but_ gray.

Why couldn't it be red? Or scarlet? Or maybe mauve?

Azure would be nice, or even navy. Cerulean, or indigo, maybe cobalt. Maybe midnight.

Lilac, lavender, purple mountain majesty, or just plain amethyst. Heliotrope too.

Sunny yellow, goldenrod, something bright.

Blue Green, yellow green, pine needle green, olive, bright, leafy green.

Brown would be alright, but not preferable.

Black might be a bit depressing, but it would be a change.

But even all of those would be better.

So much better.

Much more endurable.

Than living in this-

Horrible-

Dull-

Drab-

Gray.

**Sorry, was that lame? And, Winterkitten, I read your 100 themes challenge, and it was good. Didn't review cuz my computer's being a bitch. I will when I get the chance.**

**And, just because I'm crazy-**

**I have decided to add **_**MORE **_**themes to the challenge! **

**Muahahahahahahahaa-Cough-Hack! **

**Anyway, check my profile for more themes.**


	21. Fortitude

**One more, and I shall have beaten Pixii! Hah!**

**Kidding. Enjoy.**

_Fortitude_

I clenched my gut as he entered, my heart skipping a beat.

"Hello, Evelina." He gave me what he assumed to be a dashing smile, but to me it seemed like a lopsided grin. I couldn't see why every woman he met was enchanted by it.

But then again, I was his sister.

"Shadereth." I nodded coldly.

Another Absol entered, his eyes averted, bored, probably.

"Well, my brother!" Shadereth exclaimed, his dark eyes lighting up.

"Brother." Shadow nodded. He lays down, stretching out luxuriously next to his brother. They are identical, in every respect. Both cruel and dark hearted bastards who take pleasure in their tyrannical rule over the valley.

Shadereth yawned widely, displaying his pointed fangs. "I do wish those buggers downstairs would hurry up and bring dinner. I could eat a Salamance!"

Shadow nodded in agreement.

I snorted quietly. My brothers were gluttons, if anything else.

A Spinda entered the hall, carrying a roasted Stantler on a platter. Shadereth barked out. "Hurry up, you sodding bugger!"

The Spinda staggered under the weight of the platter, almost tipping it over. I hissed quietly.

When the Spinda had set the platter on a table, and exited, my brothers fell upon the food, smacking their lips and ripping the unfortunate creature apart.

I stood to one side, bile rising up in my throat.

Haven't I watched worse scenes before?

Why wasn't I enduring it, like I had done so many times before?

My state of fortitude, my only solace, was collapsing.

_No more._

Shadow's eyes widened as he let out a scream. My fangs met his throat and he was flung into the air.

"Evelina! What are you doing, sister?!" Shadereth squealed.

"_Ending something I should have ended long ago." _I hissed.

Something else built up in my chest, a feeling of power. And control.

I had told myself that I was being strong, by enduring my brothers horrible acts and not moving to stop them. But now I saw that my sense of fortitude was now nothing but fear.

Killing my brothers was a real show of inner strength.

Shadow struggled to his paws, throat pouring blood.

I ended his pitiful life before he could even get his last words out, my claws tearing across his chest.

Shadereth ran, screaming, but I had always been faster.

I reached the door before him.

"Evelina! Please! I'm your brother!" He wailed, backing away from me.

"_Do you think I care?_" I snarled, my voice deadly calm. "_You don't deserve life. I've been afraid of you two for ninety years. Now, your time is over. No more death of the innocents. The valley is going to see the light of day._"

He turned, wailing pitifully, but even as my claws brought him crashing to the floor, he knew it was over.

And soon his blood was pooling on the floor.

I stood over their bodies, blood pounding in my ears.

The room had always been lit by torches, but now they were extinguished.

The room went dark.

And then there was light again.

Cool, pale blue moonlight was pouring through the windows, illuminating the entire hall.

The clouds of death and despair had been lifted.

And I had discovered my true inner strength.

My fortitude.

**Hope you liked it! Please enjoy!**


	22. Vacation

**I beat you, Pixii!!! Hah!**

_Vacation_

I wipe some of the sweat off my forehead and sigh.

Another long night entertaining drunken Pokémon from the other side of the island.

I was formerly the mate of a very kind and compassionate Flareon. But then he died, and I had to find some way to survive.

And then this Persian asked me if I wanted to earn a little money, and I, desperate, agreed.

I had been dancing ever since.

I had always been beautiful, but I had never wanted to show it off like this. It made me feel indecent. Horrible. Sick.

It wasn't like I enjoyed doing what I did, but I couldn't seem to hate it.

And that drove me insane.

There was a knock on the door, and I turned.

The Persian, Nicholas, or Nicky, entered.

"You did a good job tonight." He purred. "I can expect the same tomorrow?"

And then it hit me.

I had been in this life for five years.

Five years.

And I have been going along with it?

What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Actually," I purred back. "I'm thinking of taking a vacation."

"What?" He growled.

"Yeah, a vacation. Arceus knows I need one."

"I can't let you do that."

"Then don't." A powerful blast of water struck Nicky, and he was sent reeling backwards. By the time he got up again, I was gone.

Speaking of vacations, what about Hoenn? I always thought that that place had the feel of a tropical island…

**The speaker is a Vaporeon.**


	23. Mother Nature

**I just was looking at Bulbapedia and saw the two little grass type Legendaries, and thought 'Uh-Oh…'…**

_Mother Nature_

Kyra sighed.

She was lost, she was hungry, and did I mention lost?

After entering a strange forest on a dare from her friends, it had taken her about an hour to realize that she was lost. That, and the path ended.

So, another hour of mindless wandering, and you would get her current situation.

A voice suddenly called out.

Kyra's head snapped up, her eyes lighting up. She began running toward the sound, which, upon growing closer to the source of it, seemed to be two bitchy girls fighting.

Rounding a huge tree, Kyra prepared to tell her predicament to the trainers, when her jaw dropped.

A little green fairy-like Pokémon was being shrieked at by a white hedgehog/shrew Pokémon with leafy green fur on it's back.

"I don't care if you're the stupid forest guardian!" The hedgehog shrieked. "I am the only one who has a single Grass type!"

"So? Your Sky Form has Flying type!" The fairy scoffed.

"That's different! I'm still pure Grass type!"

"Shaymin, I don't care what Suicune said. You are not the Mother Nature of Pokémon." The fairy sighed.

"Celebi, why would you be?!" Shaymin screeched.

"I never said I was!" Celebi looked affronted.

"Oh, sure! I can't be the Mother Nature of Pokémon, but you can assume the title whenever you like?!" Shaymin yelled.

"Well, I _am_ the Forest Guardian."

"Who the hell cares?!"

"Doesn't that make me Mother Nature?"

"No!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because! It just doesn't!"

Kyra sweat dropped, and rolled he eyes. Legendaries fighting over a stupid title? How pathetic.

"Hey!" Shaymin had finally noticed the trainer. "Which one of us do you think is the Pokémon's Mother Nature?"

"Uh…" Kyra glanced between them. "Actually, who says there can't be two Mother Natures? But I just want to get out of here."

"Two?! Uh-uh. No way am I gonna share a spot with prissy here!" Shaymin yelled.

"Ignore her, she's in a bad mood." Celebi chirped.

"Bad mood!? You think _now_ I'm in a bad mood?! I'll show you a bad mood!!" Shaymin screeched.

The last thing Kyra saw before Celebi teleported her to the brink of the forest was the two Grass type legendaries shouting angrily at each other. 


	24. Cat

**Okay, here it is. Muahahaha.**

_Cat_

Even as I sit by my master's side, I wonder.

What does he make of me?

The silent partner.

The one who sits quietly at her master's side, simply a figure to be admired by some, feared by others.

Does he think of me as such?

I just sit here.

His pet, if you want to call it that.

I don't know if he considers me a friend. I hope so.

0o00o0o0

My Persian sits next to me, her green eyes downcast.

I wonder what she's thinking about.

Often staring blankly into space for hours while I talk to my employees.

She's such an odd creature.

What does she think about?

0o0o0o0oo

He watches me sometimes, when I think.

I don't think he knows I can see him.

What goes through his head as he watches me?

I really wish I knew.

It bothers me slightly.

0o0o0o0o0

She notices me, only sometimes.

How often does she look?

No matter how often I stroke her, a part of her is always thinking about something else.

When I finally perfect this latest project, I may finally know.

The intricacy of her mind.

0o0o0o0o0

I wonder if it's because of my species.

The feline.

0o0o0o0o0

It's probably because of her species.

Feline Pokémon are often like this.

0o0o0o000

Cat.

0o0oo0o00

Cat.


	25. No Time

**Holy crap. I skipped an entire line of themes. Ack! Sorry! Anyway, I will put Flowers back up when it becomes the right time. Thanks for the reviews! But, I can't comment as my comp hates reviews and it takes a few days for even ONE to show up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

_No Time_

"C'mon!"

"Where the hell are we even going?!"

"No time to lose! It's really special!"

Maggie rolled her eyes. The Meowth was being led through a thick forest by her friend, Daniel, a Growlithe who may or may not have mental issues.

Daniel quickened his pace, his ginger fur somehow unscratched by the brambles he had been treading through. He seemed not to hear Maggie's annoyed snarls and curses as she snagged a claw on a root.

"Daniel, I will Pay Day you to death if you do not tell me-"

Maggie stopped, mid threat, as Daniel gestured with his tail at a truly marvelous sight.

Illumese and Volbeat were floating in pairs or trios around a clearing. But this was no ordinary clearing.

A stone disk like object lay in the center of the clearing, covered with moss and various vines, was supporting a fountain. The fountain was gushing up crystal clear spring water, which caught the light off the various Bug Pokémon and shimmered in a wide variety of dazzling colors.

All in all, it was a truly beautiful sight.

Maggie stood next to Daniel, her eyes reflecting the light being given off by the Bug Pokémon. Daniel had said there was no time to lose. Well, he was wrong.

No time had to pass as the Scratch Cat watched the fountain, thoughts far away.

No time had to pass at all.


	26. Trouble Lurking

**Here's another ficlet. **

_Trouble Lurking_

Zzzt! Hello! Zzzt!

Zzzt! You must be the reporter sent to interview me. Zzzt! Zzzt! I thank you for coming to see me. Zzzt! Zzzt! It must have taken a while. Zzzt!

Zzzt! So, how does it feel being the Police Chief, you ask? Zzzt! Zzzt! Well, that is a bit of a tough one. Zzzt! Zzzt! I suppose it can be many things. Zzzt! Zzzt! As a machine, it is a bit difficult to describe feelings, but I shall do my best. Zzzt!

Zzzt! Well, firstly, there's always a thrill. Zzzt! Zzzt! Or a surge of electricity through my system that makes it difficult to think straight. Zzzt! Zzzt! I always get a thrill, real or not, while chasing criminals. Zzzt! Zzzt! I don't know exactly why. Zzzt! Zzzt! It may be a thrill of joy at seeing bad Pokémon being brought to justice. Zzzt!

Zzzt! Another sensation would have to be fear. Zzzt! Zzzt! I am scared that someone might be harmed by these criminals. Zzzt! Zzzt! It gives me chills. Zzzt!

Zzzt! The final emotion would happen to be… Anticipation. Zzzt! Zzzt! Yes, anticipation. Zzzt! Zzzt! Now, if you'll excuse me. Zzzt!

Zzzt! There's trouble lurking around somewhere, and I need to go deal with it. Zzzt!

**Dear God, if you do not know who is speaking, you need to replay your Time/Darkness until you come up with one character that ends and begins his sentences with Zzzt! **


	27. Tears

**Okay, if you keep reviewing, I keep updating. Oh, what the $&% am I talking about?! I update even though you people give me practically nothing! Sigh…**

_Tears_

Why are you crying, love?

Why are you dousing your flame tail with fountains of salty tears?

Don't give me that look.

I am not the reason you are upset.

Your wings droop, your tail is limp, and you look like you got hit by an Aagron.

Tell me, love.

…

…

Really?

You are pregnant?

You wished to tell me, but feared I would leave you?

Love, I don't care.

You are my everything. I would never leave you.

But may I ask, did you knowingly agree to this?

No?

Well, then.

Oh, don't cry, love. I am not angry.

Whether this child is mine or not does not matter.

I still love you.

Wipe away your tears.

Look into my eyes.

I love you.

Now let there be no more tears.


	28. Foreign

**Happy happy. What number is this?**

_Foreign_

The Piplup wandered aimlessly into Pokémon Square, totally lost.

"Whoa!" An Eevee and a Pikachu gasped theatrically.

"What?" The Piplup asked, shaking his beak in confusion.

"What are you?" The Pikachu approached him, staring in wide eyed confusion. Such a strange Pokémon! Blue and white and penguin shaped, it looked like a fatter Torchic. How odd.

"I'm a Piplup!" The Piplup stated, annoyed and unnerved by the Pikachu leaning toward him, wide eyed.

"Piplup? Is that like a weird name for a shiny Torchic?" The Pikachu asked, poking the penguin in the blubber filled stomach.

"Ow!" The Piplup slapped the Pikachu's paw away, looking angry. "What is wrong with you?! I'm a Pokémon, just like you!"

"No way! You can't possibly be a Pokémon! You're too weird!" The Pikachu shouted, looking horrified. "You must be an alien or some kind of mutant!"

"What is wrong with you?!?" The Piplup flapped his wings frantically, his face distorted with anger. "You think that just because I look different, I'm an alien or a mutant?!"

"Wow, keep it down, mutant." The Pikachu hissed, as Pokémon started looking over at them. "You aren't gonna suck my brains out with some tentacle thing, are you?"

"Oh, Jeff! Stop being a jerk!" The Eevee stalked over, her liquid brown eyes full of anger. "You are such a prat!"

"Hey, what can I say? He's a mutant alien!"

"Oh, you moron!"

"Ow! Eve, why are you Iron Tailing me?!"

"Because you are an idiot!"

The Piplup stared at the two fighting Pokémon, before a shout rang out from behind him. "David!"

Turning, he saw a very happy sight, his Shinx friend Kelly dashing to him, a pleased expression on her blue face.

"Man, was I worried about you!" Kelly grinned.

"Yeah, I'm never going away again. This was too weird for my liking." David smiled at her as they walked out of Pokémon Square, growling slightly as he heard the Pikachu shout.

"Wow! Now there's TWO mutants! Bye mutants!"

He wasn't too fond of foreign regions after that encounter.

**I am sorry I haven't updated! Thanks for all the support! **


	29. Sorrow

**Here ya go~!**

_Sorrow_

The emotion confused me, for I had never been in this situation before. I have seen many things, gone many places, fought many battles, and yet I had never felt like this before.

"_Lydia…"_ I murmured, stroking the Typhlosion's face, though she gave no response. None. Because how could she? She wasn't there anyway. She was gone. She had left him. My trainer let out a soft sob behind me.

"Who could have done this?" She asked no one in particular. I didn't answer, as I was still cradling her limp form in my arms. There was a terrible feeling burning in my throat. A feeling of fury.

I wanted to tear apart the mountain, to rip every Pokémon on this rock apart for what they'd done, what they'd stolen from him. Lydia was gone, and this emotion urged me to take action, to kill them all. Yet I stood there. The flames on my shoulders were quiet, but the slight flickering of their silent rage was enough to tell my trainer that she should not approach.

My breathing was shallow. I was hardly getting any oxygen. But that hardly mattered.

I had to find a name for this pain.

This horrible, all consuming rage. And this horror. This guilt.

I looked up from her bloodied chest, up into the hills. Laying her body gently on the dusty ground, I stood up.

"Nova? Where are you going-?" I let out a short growl, and my trainer fell silent. I forced my tortured body to move, vanishing into the mountain undergrowth with a low growl.

The brushes smacked me in the face, but I burnt them out of my face. My fire was now raging with a quiet fury, and I was still breathing shallowly.

Faster and faster I scaled the mountain, that strange emotion flaring in my ears.

I finally caught up to the one. The one I wanted to meet. His silver armor glinted he turned to look at me, his metallic face twisted into a horrific smile.

"_Oh, look who it is!" _The Aggron growled, smiling even more widely, and I caught a glimpse of his claws on his left arm. They had been stained with scarlet blood. The blood of my one and only.

I didn't pause to think, or even to reply. All I knew was that I was flying at him, flames encircling my upper torso as I dashed at him.

The flames danced, and the Aggron screamed, his armor melting in the heat from my fury. His whole body was becoming melted iron, until he had become a white-hot puddle of liquid.

I stared at his remains, blood pounding in my ears. I turned and fled back down the mountainside, my

sides heaving. My trainer was waiting for me, and she knew enough to not say anything.

She had buried my love, and I was grateful. Even as I followed her, I suddenly found out something.

A name. A name for my pain.

Sorrow.

**Sorry for the late update. Ack, sorry if this sucks.**


	30. Happiness

**So sorry for the late update! I had Writer's Block. *Shudders.***

_Happiness_

For me, happiness is quite a loose term. I can feel it when I slice open an enemy's chest, or when I fire a Shadow Ball through his head. War isn't one of the things that I can't get some small piece of pleasure. But when the war itself has dragged on for six years, it became somehow empty, like I couldn't feel that sense of exhilaration that would always come to me whenever I killed an enemy soldier.

But it still felt good, in some small way, that I was helping the cause to freedom. I could still fight. I wasn't badly crippled by some deadly wound.

I still couldn't understand why it felt this way, but everyone else seemed not to notice. All except one random kid, hardly out of his egg.

"_Why does it make you feel good?" He had asked, his bright eyes sparkling, even as he lay dying on the blood-stained dirt._

_I couldn't answer the kid, and I felt like he died without knowing, therefore leaving him hovering in suspense, still waiting for my answer._

It was still firmly anchored in my mind, and I still had no answer. It was something that troubled me throughout sleepless nights, and it couldn't leave me alone.

Finally, I came upon my answer. It was oddly satisfying, both in what it taught me, and with the feeling that I could go on with my life now.

_I am happier not knowing why I am happy._


	31. Under The Rain

**I'm back on board with this. **

_Under The Rain_

The steady drip-drip of water coming from the stalactites at the cave entrance entranced me. I heard my sister shift beside me, and looked down at the small Azurill.

"It's raining, Kicha." I told her.

She looked up at me, then looked out of the cave mouth. Rain was falling down from the dark clouds.

"Why it cold?" She asked, wiggling so as to be closer to me.

"It's just how it is." I pulled her so that she was sitting behind me, away from the cold breeze. "It'll get warmer. It always does."

I watched the raindrops fall, thinking. It felt so _right_ to me, even though it may have seemed damp and dreary to my Normal-type sister, but I suppose it is a natural thing. Compared to how pleasantly cool it was, I was sure that my sister was not enjoying it.

But I could not understand why she was feeling this way. It made me confused, and I was still puzzling over why I was feeling the way I was feeling.

My troubled thoughts were interrupted by my sister grabbing my tail. I playfully pull her around, wincing only when she tries to bite my tail, but my mind seemed dead set on thinking about the rain. Under the rain, you couldn't see the stars. But that doesn't matter, they're not as far away anyway.


	32. Flowers

**Yes, I know I had this up before, but that was before I realized I had skipped an entire row of chapters. But now it's back, with its lovely swearing Shaymin™. **

_Flowers_

Curling up in a field of flowers is one of my favorite ways to relax.

Away from all the damn trainers who covet me.

My name is Shaymin, and you are standing in my field.

Don't apologize, I know you came here by accident. You are too young to be a trainer, and as such are no threat to me.

A little girl from Floroama town, hmm? Not the most intimidating figure, I have to say.

Don't look at me like that! I'm not saying you are weak or puny! You are rather adorable, and I'm pretty sure your mother thinks so too.

So, sit down, little one. There's plenty of room, here in this field of flowers. Sit, and I shall tell you a secret.

What kind of secret, you ask?

Well, little one, look at the flowers.

You see them everywhere, yes? In all shades of lovely.

You know where they come from?

From the ground, you say?

Hah, not so.

They come from me.

Yes, every flower.

You look surprised, and you stare at the flowers surrounding you. How can they come from one Pokémon, one as small as me?

Well, to put it simply, I have roots.

No, not the ones you can see.

Roots of energy.

They snake through the ground, binding every flower to me.

Why do I need them?

I can't control how, or why.

I just know that every flower is part of me.


	33. Night

**RVSP. **_**Review, sevou plai? **_**Review, if you please? Excuse my French. **__

_Night_

The stars were out. And even as Lyra looked at them, she felt cold.

The Poocheyena ruffled her grey fur. It was rather cold. Though the night hadn't really settled in yet. She wished she had thought of bringing a blanket.

She was sitting on one of the rocky bluffs by Mount Pyre, waiting for the moon to rise. All around her, other Poocheyena were watching the sky, waiting for the moment that would give them their moment of knowledge.

A tingle flew through Lyra's spine. The night was her favorite time, and she enjoyed it, even though it was chilly out.

Night was the only time that she could appreciate the universe in all its vast infinity. All the sparkling stars, the moon(However half-full). It was still cold. Lyra wished she had someone to cuddle next to. It would have made the dark night a little more bearable. But no, she was alone. There was nobody there in the night she was close to.

Lyra drank in the silence, feeling another chill ripple through her. Beside her, she heard a young Poocheyena mutter. "What are we waiting for?"

The others nearby immediately shushed him. Lyra knew exactly what the youngster meant, but she did not respond.

The moon slowly climbed up into the sky, hanging in the vast blackness that the night sky. The stars slightly dimmed in the light of the moon. Then, several Poocheyena gasped, their eyes widening as they realized something that had been hidden from them. What it could have been, Lyra did not know. She only knew that the moon had brought its knowledge.

And an epiphany struck her at that moment. At that moment, who cared how cold it was? Who cared about who was around her now? At that moment, Lyra was alone. Alone with the beauty of the night.


	34. Expectations

**Thank you to Manaphy. **

_Expectations_

I grunted in frustration, punching the dummy for the umpteenth time. In the corner, my brother shattered a wooden dummy, the pieces falling to the floor to join the remains of at least a dozen other dummies.

"Nice one, Jamek!" My father, a powerful Lucario, dashed over to my brother and hoisted him into his arms. My mother sat nearby, watching the pair of them.

"Thanks, dad!" Jamek giggled, shooting a gloating look at me as I silently fumed. I turned back to the dummy, resolutely punching it again. My knuckles hurt, and I was tired. But I didn't stop. Not even when I heard the sound of my parents leaving the courtyard.

"Why do you bother?" Jamek asked, watching me struggle to break the dummy. "You could be going into art, like mother."

"I- I'm not a- A girl!" I grunted, slamming my aching fists into the wood.

"I know that, dummy." Jamek strode over to me, and before I could strike the dummy again, he grabbed my upper arm and twisted it. I yelped at the pain and with surprise as I finally managed to make some form of dent into the wood. "You were holding your arm wrong." Jamek commented, pulling my am back. "You need to hit it-"

"I KNOW!" I shouted, feeling beleaguered and annoyed. I pulled my arm out of his grip and stalked away, and I could almost feel the tension.

Later, I was sitting in my room, and I could hear my mother talking to my father.

"He's just doing what he thinks is right." My mother protested.

"So what is right, is him punching one dummy so much that his hands are bleeding?" My father countered.

"He's trying! He's not as strong as Jamek, and that's not his fault!" My mother shouted, and I could hear her plea.

"I want him to succeed, but not at the cost of his well-being."

"If you didn't set such high expectations, he wouldn't try and kill himself to try and fulfill them!"

"The expectations I set are for Jamek, he has to set his own goals."

My mother couldn't think of a response, and I stared at my bandaged paws. What were my goals? Could I ever beat Jamek at something? I sighed and lay back against my pillow, thinking.

When I had awakened, my father was waiting for me in the courtyard.

"Jana, I've been neglecting you." He stated as I looked at him. "I thought that having your brother to overcome would help you learn, but I was wrong." His gaze burned into my face. "From now on, I will help you train. You will fight to my expectations, do you understand?"

I felt like something clicked in my mind as I answered. "Yes, father."

**Did I fail? Please don't say I failed.**


	35. Stars

**So many more to gooooo………………**

_Stars_

So far away, yet so close. Bright in the sky, only at night. Shining.

I watch them drift.

They move so far away. Some vanish. Some burst into life. It means something, something obscure. Nothing I would be bothered with, I'm happy just watching them.

"_Janis, what are you doing late at night?" The Delecatty asked, looking down at me as I yawned. "Why aren't you getting enough sleep?"_

I didn't answer; It would only make her laugh.

"Oh, Ms. Damila, I was out star-gazing. Even though I'm nothing but a tiny Skitty who can't even fathom how far away the stars really are." How I wish could say that to her face.

But I still like to watch the stars.


	36. Hold My Hand

**A double update as a New Years treat. **

_Hold My Hand_

He stood before me, and all I could think about was the choice he gave me. To see the world, or stay back here. I was working in a _shop_. But what was wrong with that? What was wrong with my very simple life?

To accept his deal, I would have to leave all of that, everything, behind. I didn't know if I could do that.

But his words of the glistening caverns of Mt. Moon, the calm waters of Lake Verity, entranced me. He painted me a picture of snow capped mountains, and the cries of strange Pokémon in the distance. I listened, my mind filled with the images he showed me. Traveling, into the wide world beyond my hometown.

All this, but nothing in return.

It would be dangerous, but I could fight.

We might get killed, even.

But there was something that I knew that made me sure I wouldn't.

He reached out with a paw, his red eyes showing me the world in themselves. My flaming tail danced, my heart pounded.

"_Come with me."_

The psychic words gave me a deal that I couldn't refuse.

I took his hand, and it was sealed.

"Hold on tight." He smiled at me as I held his hand.

**Kind of Doctor Who inspired.**


	37. Precious Treasure

**Well, Happy New Year to all of you not reviewing this! **

_Precious Treasure_

I forgot where I found it, only that it was somewhere in a ditch. I was traveling, and hearing some voices ahead, I jumped into the ditch due to being afraid of bandits and criminals. I hid down there until they passed, and there was something poking into my side. I looked down, and there was the Relic Fragment.

I brought it home, and it was just something that I looked at when I was bored. Nothing was as intriguing. I held it always, and kept it close.

I didn't realize what it was becoming to me, that strange rock that I had found in a ditch. Not only did it inspire me, but I found courage when it was around. The fragment of something much bigger, something that was far away. Something exciting. Something grand and mysterious, that the fragment was key to.

It was so much more than just a rock. It was my precious treasure, my one and only.


	38. Eyes

**Another update. How odd indeed. The three of you looking at this, please review. **

_Eyes_

_ What are they?_

"What are they?" Sarah, the little Eevee, asked herself as she looked at the floating shapes around her. They looked like letters. They were all staring at her, but they had no eyes.

The objects, she couldn't name them, were black, and letter-like. They stared at her, floating in a circle. Then the voices began whispering, so soft that Sarah couldn't understand them.

Yet she did. They were so close, floating around her.

"What are you?" Sarah asked, she couldn't possibly get an answer.

"What are you!" Sarah demanded, growing angry. The shapes did not answer, but she couldn't understand why.

What were they, that stared without seeing?

That flew without wings?

That spoke without words?

That danced around Sarah, laughing silently.

They saw her, but they had no eyes.

Creepy, right?


	39. Abandoned

**Holy crap, I haven't updated this in… *Checks* four months, three days. Wow…**

_Abandoned_

I stared into the trees, my eyes wide. He'd come back, right? He told me to wait here. That he'd be back. I watched him walk away, his brown hair the only part of his head I could see at this point. He wasn't looking back, and I whimpered.

He still didn't turn around as he called. "I'll be back, Poochy. Stay there."

I couldn't help but feel betrayed. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Why was he leaving me? Wasn't I his best friend? I whimpered again, more quietly as he vanished behind the trees.

The minutes dragged by. I tilted my head as I heard a few Tailow calling to each other. I shivered, wondering if he really was coming back.

A dark chuckle rang through the silence. I lifted my head to look at the yellow eyed Pokémon sitting in a tree nearby. I recognized it immediately.

"Fufufufuu…" The Shiftry cackled as it looked at me. "Just goes to show, yeah?"

"W-w-what?" I stammered, staring up at the Wicked Pokémon.

"Humans." It laughed again. "They dote on you, hug you, kiss you, pat you on the head when you win their fights, but when it comes down to the big stuff, they don't need you anymore."

I didn't answer. How could I?

"I'll tell you now. Your trainer isn't coming back, Poocheyena. He left you, and he doesn't give a single thought to what might happen to you." The Shiftry smiled cruelly. "Or who might eat you."

"Y-you're lying!" I shout, terrified. "H-h-he wouldn't do that!"

"I almost feel sorry for you, Poocheyena." The Shiftry cackled. "But I don't. I'm hungry."

I felt a numbness flooding through me as the Shiftry leapt from the tree. _No. _

_ He wouldn't leave me._

_ He's gonna save me._

_ He wouldn't abandon me._

_ He wouldn't._

The Poocheyena's last thought before the Shiftry's leaf blades cut him to shreds was one of denial.

_He never would abandon me._

_ Ever._


End file.
